


Winter Prompt #1 - Sweaters

by missbloom



Series: Winter Prompts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Winter-Themed Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Alana snuggle up one cold winter morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Prompt #1 - Sweaters

It was the first day of winter, the snow outside already piled up to about the level of Will's porch, his front steps completely buried. The bare trees glistened in the morning sun, all the shrubs and bushes frozen and sparkling.

Alana had stayed the night last night, laying with Will in his arms as they watched the snow accumulate on his windowsill. They didn't do anything particularly romantic, maybe a few kisses here and there, but mostly cuddled and talked, enjoying each others company and listening to each others stories.

The glare of light off of a tree branch outside woke the two of them, Will's bedroom filled with the bright, white reflection. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, soaking up the heat she gave off. "I'm still cold," she mumbled into his chest, readjusting herself in attempt to warm up.

"Hold on," Will climbed out of bed and quickly made his way to the closet, goosebumps dotted across his skin from the chilly air of his house. Grabbing two sweaters off their hangers, he slipped one on and handed the other to Alana before climbing back in bed.

She pulled the wool clothing over her head, already enjoying the feel of the fabric on her arms, the smell of Will filling her nose. Turning her head into the pillows as Will helped her pull out her long hair, she smiled as the itchy fabric tickled the back of her neck. "Thank you," her lips moved to his, their tender skin sparking in the cool air and warming them in ways that no amount of layers could.

"No work today," he told her a few minutes later when she tucked her head under his chin, pressing herself to him, "we can just lay here and do nothing, lay here and be together."

Her hand found his beneath the sheets, their fingers intertwining. A grin pulled on the edge of her mouth as the rest of their day melted into a cycle of sleeping and cuddles, the two keeping each other in loving company.


End file.
